Inocencia
by denssan
Summary: Sí, a Severus Snape le gustaba el frío, era lo que más amaba en este mundo. Sentado tras su mesa en las mazmorras, acariciaba aquel recuerdo de hermosos colores. Aún olía su perfume en aquella bufanda. Olía....


El frío le gustaba, desde hace mucho años se había convertido en un consuelo, algo parecido a una caricia, una cálida caricia en su apagada piel.

El sol solía irradiar con la misma intensidad desde hace una semana. Alumbraba de una forma perezosa, tenue, y casi mezquina a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que caminaban por la basta extensión de cesped.

Dos de ellos habían osado sentarse en el linde del Gran Lago, tiritaban, estaban pálidos, casi azules.

'Aquí estaremos bien, no?'

'Te estas poniendo azul'

'No importa'

'Si importa, el azul no va con el naranja, creí que las chicas sabían eso' - No sabía quién había puesto esas palabras tan estúpidas en su boca, ni quien las había impulsado a salir... Ni tampoco la reacción que estas provocarían en los ojos que tenía enfrente; verdes y llameantes se abrieron de par en par, elevando tanto las finas cejas pelirrojas que por un momento desaparecieron. Sus labios se abrieron formando una perfecta y pequeña "o", que tembló y explotó en una carcajada tan sonora que los pájaros que se escondían en los árboles que los rodeaban huyeron alarmados, dejando atrás sus nidos llenos de polluelos que chillaban gustosos junto a las carcajadas de la niña. Mientras más reía, más chillaban los polluelos, pero Severus Snape, a sus 11 años nunca jamás había escuchando sonido tan bello.

'Nunca me imaginé que de tu boca saldría un comentario como ese'- dijo ella, muchos minutos más tarde cuando ya se había cansado de reir.- 'Pero me ha gustado, me ha quitado un poco el frío'

Los labios de Lily se habían vuelto completamente azules, si no fuese porque tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios hubiese jurado que estaba muerta. Se quitó en menos de un segundo la capa de abrigo y se la puso sobre los hombros con un amago de varita. Aquel pensamiento lo había hecho reaccionar automaticamente.

'No Sev, no... Hace un frio horrible y... Oh !! Ya te sale wingardium leviosa !! Yo no puedo mm...- agitaba la varita con una concentración extrema mientras murmuraba "wingardium leviosa.. wing..."- WOW!! MIRA ME SALE ME SALE!! ¿¿Mira, ves aquel tronco?? Wooow...

'Eso no es nada, todos los de mi clase lo dominan ya bastante bien... si vieras lo que..'

'¿Y a mi qué me importa? Pero de todas formas gracias Snape, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor.

"Snape", Le había dolido. Bajó la cabeza cabeza y se puso a arrancar a poca hierba que sobrevivía al frío de septiembre. Algo extraño se había vaciado de repente dentro de él, no sabía por qué, pero se quería ir de allí de inmediato.

'Toma tu capa, no hace falta, no tengo tanto frío. Espe.. tom.. Auch!! ¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar?'

'Le he hecho un hechizo de permanencia, no te la podrás quitar hasta que llegues a un lugar cálido y se te quite el frío'- levantó la mirada de la fina hierba, y alli estaban de nuevo los ojos asombrados de Lily observandole esta vez con admiración.

'¿Cómo...? ¡Eso es muy avanzado!'

'Supongo, nos lo enseñó Lucius Malfoy, nuestro prefecto, es realmente...'

'Toma, creo que a ti te hace mas falta que a mi. No sé hacer aún esas cosas..'- decía moviendo la varita en círculos, lo que hizo temblar un nido vacío a pocos metros encima de la cabeza de Severus.- 'Pero confío en que no te la quitarás hasta que tengas calor'- y dicho esto se sacó su bufanda de Gryffindor y la puso en el cuello de Snape debajo de la que él llevaba de Slytherin, fijandose muy bien que no se viera ni el amarillo ni el rojo de su casa.  
Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuello, y era raro pero también lo sintió en el estómago. Era sin duda lo más raro que él había sentido nunca.

Con las mejillas ardiendo Severus murmuró un leve 'Gracias'. Y ella que ya estaba sonrojada, lo hizo aún más.

Si, a Severus Snape le gustaba el frío, era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

Sentado detrás de su mesa en las mazmorras, acariciaba aquel recuerdo de hermosos colores, olía aún su perfume en aquella bufanda, olía el viento, las hojas, olía la risa de aquel día, la esencia del primer día que fue feliz.


End file.
